


Unreality

by unmeiboy



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Actors, Co-workers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with the kiss that starts it, Kubota could never have expected what follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unreality

Fujigaya is serious when it comes to work. At first, that's what Kubota likes most about him. When they have breaks he memorizes his lines, works on his characterization, gives his input on certain scenes. He appears like most actors, rather than the image one might have of idols. That's part of what makes it so easy to work with him the few days they record Kamen teacher.

Once they get to know each other he learns that while Fujigaya is serious about work, he is also a lot of fun when he's not concentrating on it. He talks a lot when he's in the mood, jokes with his co-actors (and has a bunch of them swooning over him, juniors included) and Kubota realizes that he likes him as a person, not just as a co-worker.

Even so, it's not until they're on the set of Mars that he considers them actual friends. They spend more time together; in front of the cameras they start off mostly just staring at each other, but off camera they drink their coffee together, play word games while waiting, talk about things that don't really matter but is part of their everyday life. He learns that Fujigaya works hard with his group; one day he arrives at the location complaining about sore muscles from yesterday's music video recording, and while it's not like Kubota isn't on a tough schedule with the dramas he's appearing in, he almost pities Fujigaya since he's doing so many different kinds of things (and when he hints that he does, Fujigaya points out that it must be worse to have to do more than one character in one season).

Fujigaya turns out to be more talkative than he first had seemed. He shows Kubota pictures of his miniature poodle, whose name is _Tinkerbell_ , and Kubota starts considering not doubting his suspicions about Fujigaya's sexual orientation, suspicions that had arose when Fujigaya first started talking about Yokoo, who's apparently the best person in the world. Or, well, Fujigaya never said that straight out, but it's impossible to not hear in the way he talks about him, and if not that then impossible to not see in how he smiles when he talks about him (or even worse, when he talks with him on the phone). Now, Kubota doesn't mind, doesn't care about what or who Fujigaya likes, because they're friends and co-workers and he believes it's up to every person to do what they love.

He cares a little more about it that one time Fujigaya falls asleep on his shoulder at a late night shoot. Mostly because he finds himself with a strange, almost bubbling feeling inside, but figures it's just because it's a little awkward. That Fujigaya is kind of pretty when he's peacefully asleep is just normal; he's an idol, being pretty is part of his job.

But then the kiss comes into the picture and Kubota suddenly cares a lot more.

It's not a kiss scene, the director says. It's not. It's CPR, because Fujigaya's character collapses so he apparently needs it, but looking at the sketches of the scene and listening to how the director wants it, it sounds nothing like CPR.  
“Fanservice, huh,” Fujigaya hums, and when Kubota shrugs and turns to look at him, he's smirking a little.  
“Weird,” he returns, “doesn't make sense. It'll look more like Sleeping Beauty waking up.”  
“So you'll be my prince?” he laughs, then winks in that annoyingly perfected way. Kubota tries to not be bothered.

They don't rehearse the scene, because it'll only be awkward for all of them. They all agree on that, and go straight for the real deal. And Kubota is in his acting mode, doesn't reflect on what it feels like when he acts his scene, but as soon as the word “cut!” sounds through the air it all comes to him. The warmth of holding Fujigaya in his arms, his face so close up, soft lips against his, his own pulse speeding up just the slightest as he had lingered there, and finally Fujigaya's (or more correctly, Rei's) confused eyes when he opened them. It worries him, in a way, because he can't say he's ever felt the same way with actresses he has had to do actual kiss scenes with. What he's worried about isn't the fact that Fujigaya is a man, rather that he's a co-worker, a friend, that they'll have to work together until the end of their drama and the upcoming movie, and he doesn't have time to feel awkward around Fujigaya no matter the reason.

So he's glad that it's over when he does reflect on what it had been like. Until the director calls for the next take, and he realizes they'll have to do it a number of times because they need Marie to stare at them like she can't believe what's happening. Honestly, he can't believe it either.

But when he goes home that night, he tells himself that it's over, that they won't do have to do it again, and that tomorrow, everything will go back to normal. And it kind of does, except during breaks when Fujigaya is acting a lot more like he did with Yasui during Kamen teacher. A little flirty, but in a teasy way; a way that could as well be interpreted as a generally flirty personality, if it wasn't for the fact that it's the first time Fujigaya shows that side to Kubota. It's not a huge change, no one but Kubota notices it, probably, but he smiles a little more, touches a little more, very fleetingly but he still touches, and he hints things with his words more than he would do before.

Like he knows what's going on inside Kubota's head, what he does him.

Because the longer it keeps going, the more curious Kubota gets about him. As someone he'd possibly like to kiss (again), more than simply as a friend. He's not sure how Fujigaya sees the situation, since he had been doing the same thing with Yasui but never acted on it (not as far as he knows), and he's just very difficult to read. Or maybe it's Kubota trying to over-read him. He's not even sure what he's doing, or why, but before he knows it he's spending a lot more time just watching Fujigaya. When he acts, when he reads, when he sleeps, when he talks to the other cast members.

And Fujigaya notices that he does.

“You seem tense lately,” Fujigaya speaks low as he sets his hands on Kubota's shoulders, leaning down towards his ear as he massages him lightly. “Trouble with the other drama?”  
“Not really.” He shakes his head, and Fujigaya sits down next to him; the hand that travels from his right shoulder to his left and stays there doesn't go unnoticed.  
“This one, then? Or is it something personal?”  
Kubota turns his head to look at Fujigaya at that, and what he sees in those eyes is that he _knows_. “I guess you could say that.”  
The director calls for Fujigaya and with a squeeze to his shoulder and a few words he rises up and leaves. “Let me know if there's anything I can do.”

The thing is, Kubota isn't sure he wants Fujigaya to do anything about it. He's pretty, sure, but it's not like Kubota is in love or anything. It's probably better to stay the way they are, he thinks.

Until the day Fujigaya pushes him up against a wall out of nowhere, when they're alone in the school they're using for filming, in the corridor next to the bathrooms. He's not being rough, not forceful, Kubota could easily struggle away from him if he wanted to, but he doesn't move, just glares at him in a way he belatedly realizes might remind of his Light.  
“You look more upset than I think you are,” Fujigaya leans in and whispers against his ear, slides one hand down Kubota's side to his hip, hand warm through his t-shirt, and Kubota tries not to follow his face when he pulls back. “You look like you want something.” Then Fujigaya tells him to show him what he wants, and Kubota loses it, spins them around and crashes their lips together in a way that doesn't look the slightest like their kiss scene did. He's moving now, so is Fujigaya, hands holding onto Kubota's shirt as he parts his lips and he's glad there's no one around because he'd never want to be found like this. He's grown up, damn it, they both are, yet there they are, making out like teenagers against a wall in a high school corridor. And trust Fujigaya to be more erotic than any teenager could ever be, even though all he's doing is kissing and breathing and holding on like he would let Kubota do whatever he wanted to him (and it scares Kubota a little that there's so much he might start considering doing).

What breaks them apart is the sound of shoes against flooring, then someone is calling Fujigaya's name and Kubota takes a step back, breathing quickly going back to normal while he watches Fujigaya discreetly wipe his lips with the back of his hand before he flashes a promising smile and heads towards the art room.

If possible, it gets worse after that. Not because Fujigaya changes more, but because now Kubota has admitted to himself that he's really really into him, and Fujigaya _knows_ it. It feels like it's a matter of time before Fujigaya pulls another come-and-get-me thing, and he waits for it. Yet it never comes. It never comes and Kubota is left to his thoughts, to what could be guilt over the fact that he kind of wants his co-star (which is a first). And to the slight shock that that first is a man and a freaking idol on top of that.

“Masataka,” Fujigaya purrs into his ear close after their director calls it a wrap for the day; Kubota smiles gently but curses on the inside. He knows Fujigaya likes to call people by their first names, but it still sounds special whenever he does it. And especially when he does it like _that_. “I've got tomorrow morning off. You?”  
Kubota quickly scans his schedule in his mind. “Me too. Why?”  
“Wanna come to my place for some drinks?” Fujigaya must have seen the hesitation on his face as he along with a wink adds, “It doesn't have to be drinks.”

Kubota wonders why Fujigaya even bothers to ask, since they both know there's not a chance in the world that he is going to turn him down.

As expected, they don't have drinks when they get to Fujigaya's apartment. By the time they've gotten their shoes and outerwear off Fujigaya has a hand in the back of Kubota's neck, obviously inviting him but not moving in, teasing like before so he takes the initiative, presses their lips together. It's different to what had happened on the filming location, not as rushed, slow and testing but Fujigaya is putting his all into it.  
“Let's lie down,” he mumbles against Kubota's lips, then pulls him along to his bedroom where he has him sit down, leans down to kiss him again, pushes gently until they're horizontal on the bed. Fujigaya knows exactly what he's doing, makes everything feel comfortable but exciting, doesn't try to make what they're doing progress into more unless Kubota initiaties it. He's used to being in control and easily takes on the role when Fujigaya takes his place on his back, lets his fingers sift through hair that still has remains of hair products in it; Fujigaya sighs lightly at that, pushes back against his lips while he at the same time tries to follow the hand in his hair.

It's hot in such a simple way, makes him think he could probably just kiss Fujigaya all night, except it's at the same time arousing and judging by the way Fujigaya's hands start to travel he's feeling the same way, that maybe it'll have to go further. And as though he's reading Kubota's mind Fujigaya pulls back to whisper.  
“Don't you wanna do more than just kiss me?” His fingers are slowly playing with the dark, soft strands of Kubota's hair, then he's arching his back so discreetly that if Kubota hadn't been on top of him, he wouldn't have noticed. But he does, and it's so frighteningly erotic that for a split second, his mind goes entirely blank.  
“Yeah,” he answers without thinking, and then his breath catches as Fujigaya's hand moves from his rib cage to the hem of his pants where it slips under his shirt, hand warm against the sensitive skin under his navel. Kubota doesn't protest when the same hand teases just above the fastening of his pants, neither when it starts working on said fastening; instead he leans back down for another kiss, one that Fujigaya reciprocates wholeheartedly. It only breaks when Kubota gasps as Fujigaya gets a hand inside his pants, with no hesitation wraps it around his cock and strokes it; he feels himself hardening at an embarrassing speed that except the touching maybe has a little to do with Fujigaya's messy hair and swollen lips.  
“Mm, I want you inside me,” he mumbles then, and that's when Kubota realizes he has subtly been spreading his legs, that he's in between them, perfectly positioned but also that he has no experience concerning what to do once Fujigaya loses his clothes. Still he nods, after a pause long enough that Fujigaya must have noticed him hesitating. “You don't have to,” he adds, but it's easy to hear what he's hoping for.  
“I want to.” The words tumble out of his mouth before he gets control of himself, and Fujigaya's hand squeezes tighter around him, forces a moan to follow them.  
“Never done it with a guy?” It feels a bit embarrassing to admit, mostly because he's so very enthusiastic about this yet he's not the slightest familiar with it, but Kubota admits it anyway and Fujigaya grabs him by one of his wrists and guides his hand downwards. “Touch me.”

It could have been worse. Actually, maybe it is worse, because when he traces the outline of Fujigaya's cock then squeezes him through the fabric of his pants, like he would to himself when he's turned on but isn't getting out of his clothes yet, Fujigaya groans and his hips move towards the touch and Kubota realizes just how hard he is. Then the hand around his erection is gone and Fujigaya is popping the button to his own pants, shoves them down along with his underwear before he does the same to Kubota, and this time he doesn't need to be guided to figure out what to do. First he urges Fujigaya's shirt off his torso, takes in the view of his slim body as he curls his hand around Fujigaya's erect cock; the sound he makes is beautiful. It's almost fascinating how his pleasure seems to shine right through his skin, even though he's not being particularly vocal, but it's like he's exuding arousal and all Kubota can do is stroke his cock (and that alone turns him on so much he can hardly believe it).  
“Get out of your clothes,” Fujigaya breathes, and Kubota is throwing his shirt off at that, continues with his pants and when he looks back down Fujigaya is also naked, and has an item in his hand that he's not entirely unfamiliar with, only in a slightly different context. “Do you want to do it? Or do you want to watch?”

He has to hold back a groan at the mere though of watching Fujigaya work himself open (it's not like he doesn't know how anal sex works), but it also doesn't really feel right to leave him to it unless he insists on it.  
“Shouldn't I...?” he tries, and by the look on Fujigaya's face it looks like the right choice. Still, he's the one opening the bottle of lubrication, reaches for Kubota's hand and pours some onto it.  
“It's not very difficult,” he says, but Kubota kind of thinks it might be if Fujigaya's eyes are going to get any more clouded with arousal than that, although more because he'll have to keep himself under control.  
“Tell me if I do something wrong,” he settles for, then kneels between Fujigaya's close to obscenely spread legs. The first finger slips in fairly easily, although the feeling of muscles contracting tight around it is nothing like being with a girl and he's a little overwhelmed by it, until Fujigaya tells him to go on.

It's Fujigaya who does the deciding, tells him when to add a finger or when to go faster, but Kubota gets the hang of it soon enough and Fujigaya is slowly becoming a minor mess of moans and jerking hips. His cock is wet at the tip when Kubota tries touching it; it twitches at the touch and Fujigaya groans something inaudible. When he repeats it something inside Kubota jumps in anticipation and he pulls his hands away, looks around for something to dry his hands on to be able to roll on the condom Fujigaya is reaching for, but then there's a touch to his aching erection and he realizes Fujigaya is putting it on him instead of waiting.

When he pushes inside it feels as fantastic as it feels strange; the man he meets every day for work, for acting, his rival on set, is holding on to his shoulders as he moves in and out of him, lips parted and eyes hooded.  
“Faster,” Fujigaya tells him, continues with a moan when Kubota complies and gradually stops being so careful, because the more force he puts into his thrusts the more vocal Fujigaya becomes. That in turn has his blood rushing hot, he can feel his pulse racing in an entirely positive way and Fujigaya is moving back against him and there really is no other word for it than surreal.

And even more so when Fujigaya stops him with a squeeze to his waist and softly spoken words; they turn around and the next thing he knows Fujigaya is lowering himself onto his cock. It looks like something straight out of a porn movie when he rolls his hips, only Kubota has never watched any porn where a man is riding, and the girls that he has watched always look forced and kind of ridiculous. Fujigaya, on the other hand, is everything but ridiculous. He moves for his own pleasure, not to be visually pleasing, breathing in time with the movements of his hips and it feels just as good as it looks. It's hard to not grab onto him and just thrust, but Kubota tries to let his hands settle on his thighs instead, strokes lightly along them and the dark glance he gets when he does breaks his resistance completely. His hands move to Fujigaya's waist, holds on as he thrusts up; once, twice, then Fujigaya seems to give in and falls forward, still moving against him but with hands on the sheets now, next to Kubota's shoulders and he would kiss him if it wasn't for how hot it sounds when his moans go up one octave.

It almost looks like Fujigaya wants to say something, then like he gives up on it; he gets it when he lifts one hand off the sheets (struggling with his balance as he does) and moves it to grab Kubota's hand. He gets it shoved against his cock and reacts without thinking, wraps his hand around it and feels a lot more content with himself than he thought he would when he feels pre-come drip onto his own stomach.  
“So good.” The words are breathed against his skin, against his collarbones where Fujigaya's lips are resting as the muscles in his body seem to tense, over and over, until suddenly his breath catches and he's coming, spilling his semen onto Kubota's skin. He doesn't have the time to care, though, because he's close too and even more so when Fujigaya clenches around him; he continues fucking him and by the time he's about to come Fujigaya is more mentally present again, lips attaching to his neck and that's what inevitably pushes him over the edge.

“Easier to convince than I thought you'd be,” Fujigaya smirks as he wipes his come off Kubota's skin with a damp towel, hands said towel to him when he reaches for it. Kubota cleans himself off fully before he pulls on the discarded underwear he finds in the same pile as his pants.  
“Well, you're hot.” He's not going to deny that. Even though he normally isn't into men. Or at least he wasn't, until Fujigaya.  
“So are you.” Now that's something Kubota denies. He's not hot, he's never been someone you'd consider hot. That's why he doesn't get the _hot_ roles. But Fujigaya protests. “Hot isn't necessarily in the looks.”  
“Sure,” he shrugs as he reaches for his t-shirt, and Fujigaya protests again.  
“Wouldn't have tried to get into your pants for weeks if you weren't.” Considering the people Fujigaya works with, he supposes that's slightly convincing. Unless he's sleeping with all of his colleagues but that's not quite the image he has of Fujigaya. Either way, he decides to drop the topic.  
“Things aren't going to get weird on set now, right?”  
It's Fujigaya's time to shrug. “Not unless you make it weird? I swear not to kiss you with tongue if we get another CPR scene.” That actually makes Kubota laugh as he stands up.  
“CPR, right.”  
“Hey,” Fujigaya says then, stops Kubota in the motion of picking his pants up from the floor. “You can stay tonight, you know. It's late and we're both heading to filming by noon. I'm not sure I've got anything for breakfast at home, but...”

Maybe that's the most unexpected thing that's happened all day. But it makes sense, and Kubota has a feeling this is Fujigaya's way to make things less weird. It doesn't feel weird, maybe a little awkward when he gets his own pillow and gets into bed next to Fujigaya but it's not _uncomfortable_. If anything, once Fujigaya falls asleep, it's a lot more comfortable than where Kubota has been sleeping lately; in cars between locations, alone in his own bed for a few hours. In other words, it's nice to have company, feels cosy, and the fact that Fujigaya wanted him there is more than okay. And not so real.


End file.
